Christmas Lights
by starsinjars
Summary: AU to 2.22 "All Hell Breaks Loose" - Crowley takes over Dean's deal.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Christmas Lights

Summary: Crowley takes over Dean's deal.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

There was no time for thinking. Sam was dead, and Dean needed to act fast if there was any way of bringing him back.

Bobby had told him it was hopeless, that there was no spell in any book that would be able to save Sam. Dean believed him, but that didn't mean he was going to give up on his only brother.

He knelt down, taking a wooden box filled with various trinkets necessary for this task such as a legitimate form of ID, graveyard dirt, a black cat tail bone, along with a bushel of yarrow, and started to claw a hole in the dirt.

"My my, aren't we eager."

Dean didn't even bury the damn thing and already there was a demon waiting for him. He spun towards the voice, and found its owner to be a male shorter than him, smiling. Dean didn't see the color of his eyes, but no sane person would just walk up to a person at a crossroads and say 'hello' in the middle of the night.

Dean looks around. "Where's the chick?"

The demon clicks his tongue. "Why does it matter? I figured I needed to come for this one myself."

"And you are…?"

"Oh how rude of me not to introduce myself." The demon nods as he extends a hand towards Dean. "Crowley. King of the Crossroads."

Dean scoffed, not taking it. "King of the Crossroads?"

Crowley lowers his hand, but is still smiling. "That's right, Dean Winchester."

There isn't really any time to question it. "And you can make a deal with me?" Dean asks.

"Right again." Crowley begins circling Dean, eyeing him like he was appraising a jewel.

Dean clears his throat. "I want -"

"To bring back your brother from the dead. How noble of you." Crowley stops in front of Dean, smirking.

Dean nods, meeting Crowley's eyes which flash red. "Ten years, ten years and then you could drag me to Hell."

Crowley hums. "I don't know."

Dean is desperate. "You don't know what?"

"I don't know if I want to drag your pretty face to Hell where all those other demons can get their hands on you." Crowley smiles. "No deal."

Does he have to bargain with his soul? "Eight years."

Crowley sighs. "You misunderstand me. I don't want to take you down to Hell."

Again, there's no time to really think about it. Sam's body is decaying as they stand there negotiating. "Then what do you want for bringing Sam back?"

Crowley tsks. "Don't get me wrong, Dean. I still want your soul."

"So then what do you want with it?" Dean didn't care whatever happened to him or his soul, just as long as he can bring Sammy back.

"I want it." Crowley runs his fingers along Dean's chest, causing Dean to shiver.

Crowley takes a step back, his touch lingering. "How about this. No years. You don't go to Hell. Not now, not ten years from now, not ever."

"Not ever?" Dean has to blink at that one. What kind of deal was he making here? But to have a chance to avoid eternal damnation… "What's the catch?"

Crowley whispers in Dean's ear, "The catch is, you are mine. Your soul, your body, they belong to me the second you sign the contract."

Dean backs up for the need of personal space. That's a strange way of wording it. "Seal it with a kiss, no?" he asks.

Crowley shakes his head, bringing his hand to cup Dean's ass. "Not this kind of deal, Dean. This kind of deal needs a bit more than just kissing."

Dean can put two and two together. "We need to have sex?" he asks incredulously.

Crowley traces his fingers around Dean's crotch and pulls Dean's hand over the bulge in his pants. "Smart boy."

Dean pushes him away. "No, I'd rather go to Hell than give you… me," he finished lamely. "There has to be something else."

Crowley checks his wristwatch. "Shame, and I thought you wanted to bring back your beloved brother." He turns to walk away.

"Wait!"

Crowley stops in his tracks and turns back to the only living Winchester. "Yes?"

"I'll… I'll do it. I'll give myself for Sam." He bites his lip and begins to unbuckle his belt.

Crowley raises an eyebrow. "You don't want to go over the terms?"

Dean shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. Whatever you say I'm still going to say yes."

Crowley grins devilishly as he watches Dean start to undress. "I'm glad to see you come to reason, Dean." He looked around at the crossroad site they were standing at. "But we're not going to have sex here, on the filthy ground. That's just barbaric. "

Dean looks up, fingers on his fly. "Then where…"

"I'm assuming you want your Sammy back as soon as possible." Crowley tilts his head over to the Impala. "I know how much you love that car."

Dean bites his lip. Of all the one night stands he's had, he's never had sex in his car. Never. And he never wanted to. He and Sam practically grew up in that car. He didn't want to desecrate the only real home that they had.

"Mother fucker."

But he knew that he didn't have a choice.

He leads Crowley over to the Impala, and when he's about to unlock the backseat with his hands shaking does the realization of what he's doing crash over him.

He's about to have sex. With a demon. He's having sex in order to fulfill the contract of selling himself, body and soul, to said demon.

But he was nothing without his brother, and there weren't any other options that he could take.

Dean gets a hold of himself as he unlocks the backseat, crawling in with Crowley following after him. Crowley shuts the door behind him, and they sit there awkwardly for a few moments.

They turn to face each other, Dean about to say something when his mouth is covered with Crowley's lips. Crowley deepens the kiss, pulling Dean closer by the shoulders. With Dean about to speak it's an open invitation to get a taste of the hunter. Dean tastes like whiskey with an underlining sweetness to him, while Dean gets a taste of scotch and cigars.

Crowley didn't say that Dean had to enjoy himself, but with his belt undone the demon stuck his hand down Dean's jeans, stroking his cock with gentle tugs and twirls around the head.

Dean lets out a soft moan at the sensation, and could feel Crowley laughing as he turns a bright red.

Crowley finally breaks the kiss, giving Dean the ability to breathe once more. The Demon King is still stroking his cock when he orders, "Suck me."

Dean's half hard at this point, and whines when Crowley stops his hand to pull Dean's over his fly. Dean undoes the button and zipper and pulls out Crowley's hard cock. Dean takes it in his mouth, deep throating him as fondles his balls in his hands. Crowley lets out a sigh as he continues to stroke Dean's dick.

"I knew you'd be a great cocksucker; your lips were just perfect," Crowley praises as Dean begins to bobble his head, licking along the shaft and sucking on the head. Dean gets a taste of pre-come as he hums, causing for Crowley to start thrusting into his mouth.

Crowley pulls himself out, holding out his fingers for Dean to suck. Dean was more than happy to, without lube this was going to hurt like a bitch. He quickly inserts them into his mouth, tongue gliding over them, trying to get them as wet as possible.

Crowley removes his fingers with a pop, and uses his free hand to pull Dean's jeans down to his ankles. He pulls off Dean's combat boots to remove his pants and raises his legs to put on his shoulders.

He takes a moment to bask in the moment, that he was about to own Dean Winchester whose destiny will forever be changed by selling himself over to him.

He notices Dean's hand reaching to his own cock to touch himself so Crowley bats it away with his hand. He thrusts the wet fingers into Dean quickly, pulling in and out as Dean grunts with pain. In order to compensate, Crowley used his free hand to wrap his fingers around Dean's shaft, eliciting a moan from the hunter.

When Dean freezes up and lets out a loud moan he knows he found what he was looking for. Placing his lips over Dean's he pushes himself in, slowly to get Dean to adjust.

Crowley pushes his tongue into Dean's mouth as he begins to thrust in and out, aiming and hitting the bundle of nerves that makes Dean forget as the car rocks. Forget that Sammy's dead. Forget that he was having sex to sell himself to a demon in order to bring Sammy back from the dead. Crowley wanted and Dean allowed himself to lose himself in the pleasure as Crowley wrestles with his tongue, runs his hand up and down his dick, and hit his prostate in swift succession.

Dean shouts as he comes, falling limp while Crowley thrusts a few more times before coming himself. When he pulls out Dean could feel his come sliding out of his ass.

He's too lost in his orgasmic bliss to hear the chant that Crowley whispers, but screams all the same when Crowley places his hand to his forehead.

"You shall make a lovely consort," Crowley tells him as he climbs over to the passenger side.

Green eyes flash red as Dean smiles.

0-0-0-0-0-0

This might be a series but I'm not entirely sure just yet.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: Dean is now Crowley's consort in exchange for bringing Sam back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sam woke up with a gasp, the air feeling ice cold in his lungs.

As he slowly came to awareness he snapped up from the cot he was laying on. He could have sworn that he was stabbed through the chest, but when he put his hand on his chest to review the damage his hand came back blood-free.

He looked around to find himself alone in a room. "Dean?" he called out, looking for any sign of his brother.

There wasn't any.

The first thing he does is find his cellphone and call Dean at least five times before giving up with no answer. There's only one other person he can call.

"What do you mean you haven't seen him?"

Bobby just shrugged, or at least that's what Sam imagined over the phone. "Exactly what I said. I haven't seen him since..."

"Since what?"

Bobby sighed. "Since that night you died."

Sam is frozen, mind reeling at the fact that he actually died because why would Bobby lie to him about something like that?

What could Dean have done?

Sam widened his eyes. "He didn't..."

But he probably did.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Luckily Bobby is willing to lend him a car since Dean obviously took the Impala. He won't tell him what he plans on doing, less Bobby tries to stop him. Sam took Bobby back to his house before heading to the nearest cemetery to stock up on some supplies he needed.

When he has everything he needs he heads to the nearest crossroads he could find and buried the box shallowly in the dirt.

"Come on, come on..." Sam bit his lip, waiting for that cursed wench to appear.

"May I help you?"

Sam knows that voice. He grew up with that voice; it was the last voice he heard before he... died.

He spun, and found Dean standing a few feet away from him, dressed in a suit with a red button-down shirt.

Sam is breathless. "Dean?"

There's no glint of recognition in Dean's eyes. Dean frowned. "How do you know my name?" he asked mildly, voice under control.

"Dude, this isn't funny." Sam is furious, afraid, and upset all at once. "This isn't funny at all."

Dean replied, "No one's laughing." in an even tone. Almost bored, as if Sam was wasting Dean's time.

"Dean, what the fuck are you playing at here?" Sam demanded, making his way towards his brother.

Sam was about to grab Dean's shoulder when Dean jumped back and Sam grasped the shoulder of a stranger. This man was much shorter than Sam, was also dressed in a suit, and was frowning.

"Ah ah ah," the stranger said in a British accent. "No one touches but me."

Sam ignored him and kept going towards Dean who kept sidestepping out of range, the two in a strange sort of dance. Soon enough the stranger stepped in, holding out an arm to keep Sam away from his brother.

"That's enough," he said, as if he had any authority over Sam.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam demanded, eyes only on his brother who stared right back with no emotion in his eyes. Sam had never seen Dean look at him like that, without any love, anger, compassion, and all the other rainbow of emotions that Dean has. He just looked… bored.

"Crowley's the name, making deals is my game." The man who called himself Crowley smiled. "As Dean would obviously know." He looks back at Dean. "Right, love? You may speak."

"Right. Thank you, master." Sam watched as the demon who was possessing his brother blinked and revealed his red eyes.

"'Master' has quite a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Crowley asked Sam, who was too shocked to react. He looked back over to Dean, nodding his head. "You may continue."

"What is it that you request of us?" Dean blinked and his eyes were back to familiar green, and it took Sam a split second to try and get a hold of his brother.

He tackled him down to the ground, trying to recite the exorcism spell in his head to make sure he had it right. "Snap out of it, Dean! I know you're in there! You gotta fight it!" Sam yelled, shaking his brother by the shoulders and ignoring Crowley who was positively fuming.

The next second Sam's out of air, and he's thrown back a good five feet away from Dean who merely gets up and brushes the dirt away from his suit.

"I said, 'No touching' did I not?" Crowley took a deep breath. "It's quite nice to breathe, isn't it, Dean?"

"Quite nice," Dean echoed, stepping next to Crowley. "But the deal, sir."

Crowley hummed. "Right, how could I have forgotten?" He snapped his fingers.

Just when Sam thinks he's about to die again, he could suddenly breathe, and he makes sure to grab large gulps of air before going over the incantation one more time.

Picking himself up from the ground, Sam made his way towards the two and started, "Exorcizamus te - "

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Crowley interrupted. "You don't know what that'll do to your brother."

Sam frowned but continued, "Omnis immundus spiritus omnis - " He stopped when he sees that Dean's on his knees and spitting out blood.

"What…?"

There's a pause for a split second and Dean looked up to Crowley, as if waiting for an order. Crowley grinned, looking at Sam for a moment before placing his hand in Dean's hair.

"You know what I would rather see you choke under," Crowley whispered into Dean's ear.

Dean nodded and crawled over towards Crowley's crotch, unzipping the fly with his bloody teeth.

He pulled Crowley's limp dick from the fabric and took him into his mouth, closing his eyes as he sucked Crowley wholeheartedly.

Crowley hissed in the pleasure, murmuring praises to Dean. Sam could only stand in horror as he watches his brother start to perform fellatio on the demon.

"What the fuck?"

"This," Crowley gestured to the man on his knees, "belongs to me. That was our arrangement for bringing you back from the dead, Sammy."

"Sam." Sam gritted his teeth at the fact that not only did a demon call him by a name only Dean was allowed to say, but that Dean actually sold his soul for him. "Why did he spit out blood while I was performing the exorism?"

"Ah, there, love. You're so marvelous," Crowley praised before turning his attention back to Sam. "He's mine, body and soul. You missed out, Sammy, Dean's a really good fuck. It's no big secret that you brothers have, or should I say had, a thing for each other."

Sam is flabbergasted. He's shocked, to say the least. "How do you even -"

"But he's all mine now, and I don't like to share my toys," Crowley continued, groaning as Dean took a hard suck. Dean got up from the ground and wiped his lips, and Sam didn't want to know of what.

Sam focused on the demon instead. "Dean's not a toy," he said, recovering from the shock. "He isn't -"

"Yours anymore, dear little Sammy." Crowley leaned into Dean, who closed his eyes as Crowley began to stroke his arm. "Your brother belongs to me."

Sam really does know better than to believe a word this guy is saying, but a part of him can't help but believe that something is very very wrong, even with Dean spitting blood and the red eyes. It was the lack of attention that Sam received from Dean that bothered him the most. If his brother really did belong to this mad man, would that be the reason why Dean stares at him now with disinterest?

Sam turns his gaze over to Dean, his brother who seems to rejoice being in Crowley's touch. "What do you want?"

Crowley raises an eyebrow at Sam. "From you? Nothing. Nothing at all." He grins devilishly as he pulls Dean over to nibble on his ear.

Sam refuses to believe that. "There must me something! The Yellow-Eyed Demon -"

"Oh, Azazel?" Crowley looks at his nails. "I have to take care of him. Thanks for reminding me. Dean, sweetheart, I'm going to take care of something. You may continue as I go about though." Crowley disappears in a puff of smoke, leaving the two Winchesters alone at the crossroads.

"So, Sammy," Dean starts, walking around his former brother. "What can I do for you?"

Sam didn't skip a beat. "Come back to me."

Dean shook his head. "I'm not allowed to do any deals concerning my well-being. That belongs to Master Crowley."

"Dean, please," Sam begged because he didn't know how else to deal. "You have to remember me. It's me, Sammy."

"Doesn't ring a bell," Dean replied, checking his nails. Which Sam notices to be perfectly manicured, all the calluses magically gone from his hands.

His brother seems more youthful yet older, brighter yet dimmed; the littlest inperfections such as his scars from hunting were gone from what Sam could see - not that Dean wasn't perfect the way he was. Just the kind of aura he emmitted seemed to radiate power yet submission at the same time.

Sam could, would not, give up. He must be able to reach the humanity that his brother had... has. "You have to remember. Remember the time when we slept together in the same bed for warmth because the heating in the hotel was crappy? The time when you stole my first bike and I refused to ride it? The time when -"

Dean cut him off. "If all you're going to do is remincise then we're done here."

"Dean, please wait." Sam reached out desperately, but Dean just avoided his touch like it was the plauge. "You have to remember. The reason you're like this, the reason you sold your soul..."

Dean shrugged. "The reason why I'm with Master Crowley is of no import. The only thing that matters is that I belong to him."

"Exactly what I'd like to hear." Crowley returned, not that either of the Winchesters were surprised at his sudden appearance. "You're such a marvelous consort, Dean."

This had Sam blinking. Sure his brother was pretty, beautiful even, but... "Consort?"

"He belongs to me body and soul," Crowley said as he grabbed Dean for a kiss. "I couldn't find Azazel, love, but don't worry. I have some of the best looking for him, and it won't be long."

Dean nodded. "No deal, sir?"

Crowley brushed his hand. "No longer is of our concern. I just wanted to meet the special Samuel Winchester." He grinned devilishly. "And show him what he can't have. Come."

Before Sam could get another word, the pair vanished in front of his eyes.

Sam refused to let his tears reach the surface. "Damn it. Damn it!"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Sam was lost on what to do. He lost his brother to a demon, which makes everything worthless to him in this world.

There was only one idea he had, but he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Azazel? It's me, Sam. I know you're out there."

A middle-age man, looking physically harmless, appeared in front of Sam, blinking to reveal his yellow eyes. His lips curled. "Dearest Samuel, whatever have I done to deserve the honor of being invited?"

Sam had to resist all the urges to grab the Colt from his pocket and shoot this fucker that ruined his life. "Dean."

Azazel raised an eyebrow. "Your brother? What about him?"

"I want him back. At whatever it takes."

Azazel grinned. "Now we're talking business."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N; I apologize for anything that isn't compliant with canon, I wrote this on a bus with no wifi.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
